


The weak are never a threat until they bite

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Not beta read we die like Lilith, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Lucifer sees that his threats are falling on deaf ears, so he decides to ask for assistance in punishing a mischievous mc.•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•"Oh, I see how it is... I'm not intimidating enough, am I? Well then, I guess I should call for assistance."His words left you confused. Who was he going to call for? Satan perhaps, but... They didn't exactly get along. Maybe Asmodeus. Yeah, you thought, it's most probably Asmodeus. Who else could he call?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	The weak are never a threat until they bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, little sinners! 💕 Boy, do I have a treat for you?  
> Before you boo me for writing Levi ooc, I wanna let you know my inspiration for this was a few theories about how Leviathan is more devious than he lets on and about how he wants to climb the ladder of power by overthrowing Mammon. So, that's why he's written like this.  
> I hope you enjoy it either way.  
> As always, my Tumblr is @onemistresstorulethemall  
> If you wanna say hi or just read my fics earlier, you can drop by. ☺️

"What have I told you? If you misbehave I'm going to have to punish you.", his gaze was piercing, but you weren't afraid, you have learned in time how to get on his good side.  
"Oh, come on, Lucy... I'm sure we can find a way for me to make it up to you.", you smiled sweetly, hoping it was going to work yet again.  
"Oh, I see how it is... I'm not intimidating enough, am I? Well then, I guess I should call for assistance."  
His words left you confused. Who was he going to call for? Satan perhaps, but... They didn't exactly get along. Maybe Asmodeus. Yeah, you thought, it's most probably Asmodeus. Who else could he call?  
"Who told you to stop? Get to work. Don't let me down, y/n."  
As if under a spell, you undid his belt and slided his pants down along with his boxers, revealing his impressive length. Immediately you began to pamper him with sloppy kisses and long licks in hopes of getting him lubricated enough so you can work him with your hand as well.  
Before you could wrap your lips around him for good, the first-born grabbed you by your chin. There was a black aura around him, letting you know he wasn't playing games anymore.  
"No matter what happens, you're not allowed to turn around and look. Have I made myself understood, doll?"  
All you could do was nod. He certainly managed to send shivers down your spine. The fear was short lived because as soon as his hand tangled into your hair, a new sensation took over you. With a firm motion, your head was pushed down, making you gag. You could swear that as soon as you started gagging, Lucifer got even harder. It was clear he was savouring the sounds you were making.  
"Perhaps you have forgotten who you are dealing with, y/n. If I'm not enough to scare you, the Avatar of Pride, second most powerful demon in Devildom, then... How about two of the deadly sins to... satisfy all of yout twisted desires.", he finally pulled your head up and let you breathe, "I'm certain you have a death wish, y/n. You're in luck, however... I'm not opposed to giving you a little death."  
The door opened up and you wanted to turn around so badly, but your head was currently at the mercy of Lucifer whom was guiding your mouth up and down his cock.  
Lucifer's gaze shifted to the one who was about to join you. As soon as he entered, Lucifer's mouth formed into a dark smirk.  
A series of soft thuds followed, letting you know the brother was getting undressed. The fact that you didn't know who it was made you even more excited.  
Involuntarily, you began to moan as you took Lucifer even deeper down your throat, which lead to him giving you a mocking laugh.  
"Looks like someone is excited.", he paused to look his brother in the eyes, "By all means, please feel free to join. She's ready to take all you've got. She made sure to show me how much of a bad girl she is... So I'm sure she caj take it.", he grinned.  
The other demon had yet to speak up and it made wetter than ever. Who was it that Lucifer deemed fit enough to punish you alongside him?  
A pair of hands made their way onto your hips, squeezing lightly before digging their nails into you. The grip became rougher and without any warning, your backside was thrusted into.  
You still didn't know who it was, but you moaned pathetically as you were being penetrated.  
It was unlike anything you have ever felt before. The motions felt full of pent up rage. Was it Satan? No, it couldn't be... It didn't feel like him.  
As a tail wrapped around your throat you realized it was, in fact, Leviathan. The discovery shocked you.  
"Thank you for inviting me.", the third-born said coldy.  
"I imagine it must've been getting boring keeping up the facade.", Lucifer replied.  
The thrusts were getting increasingly rougher, to the point you were being pushed against Lucifer's cock, but the tail around your throat made it hard for you to breathe.  
It must've felt great for Lucifer because in a matter of minutes he came down your throat without any warning. As he pulled out of your mouth, saliva mixed with cum ran down your chin and dripped onto Lucifer's thighs and down the sheets of the bed.  
The moment your mouth left Lucifer's cock, Leviathan grabbed your hair and pulled it. You were able to see his face this way and it was nothing like you've ever seen him before. He was grinning, no sight of blush in sight and a dark aura radiated around him.  
"What is it? Not used to the sight are you?", he laughed, "Well, princess, my symbolic animal isn't a snake for nothing.", his tail left your throat and slithered down your chest, "You have to get close to the prey in order to go in for the kill.", the tip of his tail started to tease your nipples and all you could do was moan and roll your eyes in the back of your head.  
You were helpless at the hands of Leviathan. Not even Lucifer could make you feel like this. You knew what to expect from him, at least. But Leviathan... exceeded all of your expectations.  
"The weak is never a threat", he said as he let go of your hair grabbed the inside of your thighs, lifting you up, "Until it starts to bite", he sank his teeth into your shoulder, making sure to leave a dark mark behind.  
Leviathan's tail was wrapped around your waist, helping him keep you suspended. Not long passed before Lucifer joined you again, helping Leviathan keep you up and thrusting into your soaked up pussy for the first time that evening. You couldn't help the moans that escaped your mouth. Surely, the whole house of lamentation could hear you, but that was the least of your concerns.  
"Ah, L... L..."  
"Leviathan?", the purple haired demon whispered into your ear.  
"Or Lucifer?", the first-born asked into the other ear.  
"Y-yes..."  
You've never felt fuller than you felt then. They pumped in and out of you in sync, making you scream in pleasure.  
"Please...touch me, I-ah want to..."  
"Oh, poor y/n... You want to cum, don't you?", Leviathan cooed into your ear.  
You nodded like an obedient little pet.  
A laugh followed.  
"Oh, that's too bad then."  
The pace at which the demons moved inside you picked up. You gave in to the sensation, helpless, at the mercy at of pride and envy.  
Leviathan's tail ended up wrapped around your throat again, tighter this time, making you unable to breathe.  
"You don't get to breathe until we cum, so make good use of these holes of yours...", Lucifer whispered into your ear.  
The thrusts were rougher than before and soon enough both of your holes were filled with the demons' cum. Leviathan's tail left your neck and you were once again gasping for air.  
"Did you cum?", Leviathan asked.  
You shook your head in denial.  
"Good.", Lucifer replied.  
As their cum was dripping out of your and onto the floor you knew a long night awaited you.


End file.
